criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Never Mind the Buzzed Off
Never Mind the Buzzed Off '''is the forth case to take place in Rochester Road and also the twenty-Second case overall in the series of Parinaita Plot A few hours after the events that happened in Visual Death. Tom and the player go to an airing of an episode of Never Mind the Buzzer. However later on (After a fire alarms goes off) They learned that someone die. They went in and found out that the victim was the co-host H.R.Waterspoon. They set to work and found some suspects that they then questioned. They started to recap the information that they got when Brittany came in and told them that they got a lead for them. They question Brittany about the information that she had and they learned that the victim was arrested before. Tom and the player has a look around and found an arrest warrant. When they found out who the officer was. They questioned him right away. Then they recapped again about the case and how confusing it was getting. They then got the news that the set of Never Mind the Buzzer was on fire. After getting everything they needed. The Killer was revealed to be the victim's own son. Ryan Evans. He didn't reveal that he murdered his dad at first but then the truth came out. Ryan said that he murdered his dad because his dad has always tried to kill him for a disfigurement he had that made him look like the devil. He showed the team and the team choose to help him and took him to Jimmy Jojo for help (Although this part isn't shown). After helping Ryan the team set to work with their investigation into the Looper Rochester and found out that someone in the Looper Rochester family were letting the prisoners out to do their bidding and also found proof that things won't going right. They then found out that Edward Looper Rochester has escaped Parinaita. They went and told the chief until Emily came in and reported that William Parinaita was thrown out of the office and that the Looper Rochester has taken over Parinaita. At that minute Harold came in and told his son to arrest the whole team for unknown reasons. Summery Victim * H.R.Waterspoon (Found dead on the set of Never Mind the Buzzer) Murder Weapons * Sound Waves and Bees Killer * Ryan Evans Suspect '''Profile * Has read the victim's books * Drinks Red Wine * Knows Coding Appearance * Wears Honey Make-Up Profile * Drinks Red Wine * Knows Coding * Read the victim's books Appearance * Wears a Work pass * Wears Honey Make-Up Profile N/A Appearance * Wears a Work pass Profile * Drinks Red Wine Appearance * Wears Honey Make-up Profile * Drinks Red Wine * Knows Coding * Reads the victim's books Appearance * Has a work pass Quasi-suspects Crime Scene Killer's Profile * The Killer drinks Red Wine * The Killer knows Coding * The Killer Reads the Victim's Books * The Killer wears Honey Make-Up * The Killer wears a workpass Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Never Mind the Buzzer Set (Clues: Victim's Body, Pile of books, Broken pieces; New Suspect; Yalgonata Looper Rochester; Victim Identified: H.R.Waterspoon) * Question Yalgonata about being on the set * Examine Pile of Books (Result: Broken CD) * Examine Broken CD (Result: Coded Message; New Crime Scene: Waterspoon's office) * Examine Pieces (Result: Remote control) * Investigate Waterspoon's office (Clues: Work pass, Gift basket) * Examine Work pass (Result: Completed name; New Suspect: Ryan Evens) * Ask Ryan Evens about the victim * Examine Gift Basket (Result: Pin; New Suspect: Lewis Looper Rochester) * Question Lewis about the gift basket * Analyse Victim's body (18:00:00; Attribute: The Killer drinks wine) * Analyse Remote control (03:00:00; Attribute: The Killer Knows coding) * Move onto Chapter 2 (No stars) Chapter 2 * Ask Brittany Kingly about her lead (Profile Updated: Brittany drinks red wine; New Crime Scene: Police Station) * Investigate Police Station (Clues: Files, Bin) * Examine Files (Result: Arrest Warrant; New Suspect: Officer Joseph Walter) * Question Joseph Walter about arresting the victim * Examine Bin (Result: Ripped Book) * Examine Ripped Book (Result: The Black Ship) * Analyse The Black Ship book (15:00:00; Attribute: The Killer reads the victim's books; New Crime Scene: Office tables) * Investigate Office Tables (Clues: Locked Safe, Ripped Table) * Examine Locked Safe (Result: Faded Birth Record) * Examine Faded Birth Record (Result: Name of son) * Question Ryan Evans about how he didn't remember his dad (Profile Updated: Ryan Drinks red wine, Know Coding and has read the victim's books) * Examine Ripped Paper (Result: Contract) * Question Yalgonate about the contract (Profile Update: Yalgonate has read the victim's book) * Move onto Chapter 3 (No stars) Chapter 3 * Question Brittany about burning the stage (Available at the start of Chapter 3; New Crime Scene: Burned Stage) * Investigate Burned Stage (Clues: Compass and Box) * Examine Compass (Result: Voice Recorder) * Analyse Voice recorder (09:00:00) * Ask Joseph about the Voice recording (Profile Updated: Joseph drinks wine, Knows Coding and has read the victim's books) * Examine Box (Result: Ripped Card) * Examine Ripped Card (Result: Autograph) * Ask Lewis about the autograph (Profile Updated: Yalgonate drinks red wine and knows Coding) * Investigate Police Station Desk (Available after everything above is done; Clues: Bee Cage, Bin) * Examine Bee Cage (Result: Gooey thing) * Analyse gooey thing (09:00:00; Attribute: The Killer wears Honey Make-up (Appears to have yellow cheeks) * Examine Bin (Result: Victim's landyard) * Analyse Victim's landyard (15:00:00; The Killer is wearing a Workpass) * Take care of the killer now! * Move onto Good or Bad Ending (4/6) (No stars) Good or Bad Ending (4/6) * See what Clara Gerson (Available after Unlocking Good or Bad Ending (4/6)) * Investigate Burned stage (Clues: Sherlock Garden, Rita Lovegood, Donald Morrison) * Talk to the 3 escaped prisoners * Investigate Police Station (Clue: Bin) * Examine Bin (Result: Ripped pieces of paper) * Examine Ripped Pieces of Paper (Result: Letter) * Investigate Victim's Office (Available after Unlocking Good or Bad Ending (4/6); Clue: Lost and Found box) * Examine Lost and found box (Result: Locked Phone) * Examine Locked Phone (Result: Unlocked phone) * Analyse Phone (09:00:00) * Question Lewis about the picture (Reward: 20,000 Coins) * Investigate Burning Stage (Everything before this must be done; Clue: Broken paper) * Examine Ripped Paper (Result: Edward's leaving letter) * Move onto the next case (1 Star) Trivia * The title is a reference to the British comedy panel game Never Mind the Buzzcocks. * H.R.Waterspoon is a reference to H.P.Lovecraft * The Hollow Tree and the Black Ship are reference to two of his books. Navigation